ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Trouble
Plot Out in the desert, at an abandoned military base, a blue, energy creature glides across the ground, creating a trail of dead ground. The creature slithers over towards a small building and rams through it, crumbling it to the ground. The creature the disappears. End Scene Spit Ball is thrown by Thumbskull into a brick wall and falls down. He gets up and faces the Circus Freaks. (Spit Ball): That one, hurt! (spits a plasma ball at Thumbskull, sticking him arm to the ground) But not as much as this! (his eyes flash green as the plasma ball explodes, Thumbskull is knocked out) And that's the way I do it. (jumps to dodge Acid Breath's spit) (Acid Breath): We've worked too hard for you to beat us again, kid. And nobody's gonna ruin our rep! (Frightwig): Yeah, what he said! (Spit Ball): Oh really? I didn't know you had a rep to uphold. (Acid Breath snarls, and Spit Ball taps the Infinity with his foot) Spit Ball transforms into a large wave, with a white mask for a face. (Overflow): Ha, you guy's are in for it now! Overflow charges Acid Breath and Frightwig, acting like a wave. He crashes into them, enveloping them in the water. (Acid Breath): (muffled) Okay, we give! Overflow releases them, and they take off running. (Overflow): You gonna leave Thumbskull? (picks up Thumbskull and tosses him at the other two) Thumbskull crashes into the them, pinning them down. (Overflow): That's right, don't fight the tide! (revert) (Bryce): Hey, what gives? (Infinity): Uncatalogued DNA detected, please standby for more information. (Bryce): I don't have time for that, just tell me where it is, and I'll go get it. (The Infinity beeps and Bryce transforms into XLR8) XLR8 runs up a wall, jumps off, and cannonballs on Thumbskull, knocking the Circus Freaks out. (XLR8): Don't want you getting away. (dashes off) End Scene XLR8 arrives at the old military base in the desert, and reverts. Bryce starts walking inside, when the Infinity beeps. (Bryce): (answers) Hello? (Max): (over radio) Bryce, I got a job for you- (Bryce): Does it involve an old military base? (Max): Yes, but how... Never mind, I'm sending you backup. (Bryce): I don't need backup, I've got the Infinity. (Max): That's just the issue, I feel like you're getting attached to the fame, and need someone to cool you off. Now it's only a temporary placement, she'll leave you alone after this mission. (Bryce): She? An Agents ship lands near where XLR8 arrived, and the hatch opens. A red-haired, girl, about Bryce's age walks out of the ship. She is wearing a red shirt paired with a black vest, gray pants, and black flats. Her hair is in a high ponytail. Bryce looks stunned. (Bryce): Wow, she's beautiful. Wait, wait... I have a girlfriend.... I'm in trouble... Hi, I'm Bryce. I guess you're my backup? (moves his arm for a handshake) (Girl): Gwen Tennyson... I pictured you differently. (Bryce): Had you not seen me on the news? (Gwen): No, not really; I spend most of my time studying. Gotta keep the grades up. (Bryce): Yeah, I do what I can... Anyway, should we go inside, or is there any info that I don't have yet? (Gwen): All they told me was blue alien. (Bryce): More than I got. The two of them walk in through a hole in the wall, surrounding the base. End Scene The two of them are walking through the base, observing the scenery. Bryce walks over to a trail of dead ground and kneels next to it. (Bryce): What could've done this? (Gwen): Whatever the alien is. I looked this place up, it's called Los Soledad. There were some weird, government experiments going on in the sixties. Maybe this thing is after one of them. (Bryce): Maybe.... They hear a loud electronic, distorted roar. They turn and see the blue energy creature 'running' towards them. (Bryce): (activates Infinity) I'll handle the alien, you find the experiment! (slams the Infinity) (Jetray): Jetray?! Oh, whatever. (takes off) Gwen runs off, as Jetray flies over the alien, firing neuroshocks at it. The alien is unaffected, and circles around under Jetray. (Jetray): Agh, this isn't working. I need a new tactic. (hits the Infinity) (Diamondhead): Have some of this! (fires crystal shards) The alien takes the shards head on, but is hurt by them. It screeches, and shakes it's head. The alien then suddenly runs away, disappearing into the night. Diamondhead reverts, and Gwen runs over to him. (Bryce): Did you find what it's after? (Gwen): Yes and no, come with me. The two walk into a laboratory, with all sorts of weird stuff around. Bryce follows Gwen over to a computer; she sits down, and starts typing. (Gwen): About fifty years ago a scientist was trying to travel through time. The experiment went wrong, fast, and he and his partner got sucked into his portal. (Bryce): That crystal thing? (Gwen): Uh-huh. He and his partner were never seen again, and the project, “Paradox”, was shut down. (Bryce): Weird... I've seen some weird stuff, but not like this. (Voice): I'm surprised those old records exist. Bryce and Gwen turn around, to see a bright blue flash of light, and a man standing in the middle. When the light fades, he is revealed to a a scientist, with safety goggles around his neck, and a white lab coat. (Scientist): Hello, Bryce! (Bryce): How do you know me? (activates Infinity) (Scientist): Oh, right... This is the first time we meet... Oh well. We have more urgent matters to attend to. (Bryce): Hey I'm not done, talk! (Scientist): I can't the creature is about to come again. (Bryce): How do you- A crash is heard outside, and the three of them run outside. The alien is gliding towards them. (Scientist): Well, I should be going. Tootles!(teleports away) (Bryce): Great... (slams down Infinity) (Big Chill): Oh, come on! This isn't even remotely right. (takes flight) Big Chill flies over the alien and fires freeze rays from his hands at him. The freeze rays seem to pass right through him, without harming him. The alien leaps off the ground, ramming into Big Chill. Big Chill and the alien fall to the ground. The alien glides off, leaving behind Bryce, covered in dust. Gwen runs over to him. (Gwen): You okay? (Bryce): Yeah, but that was weird. (Infinity): (beeps three times) Necrofriggian DNA lost (Bryce): What?! End Scene Bryce is sitting on the ground looking at the Infinity, Gwen is kneeling next to him. (Bryce): What?! (Infinity): Time creature disrupted DNA, Necrofriggian: no longer available. (Bryce): How is that possible?! (Gwen): The watch said: "Time creature", so maybe it forwarded the DNA so far in time that it just died. (Scientist): Very good. (teleports in) I had forgotten how intelligent you were. (Gwen): Were? (Scientist): Never mind. (Bryce): How do you teleporting in and out? (Scientist): My Chrononavigator. (Gwen): Chrono, wait. You're the professor from the 60's! (Scientist): Exactly! (Bryce): The experiment gave you time travel abilities? (Scientist): Indirectly. It stuck me in cross time for many millennium. During that time, I learned all there is to know about time, and eventually learned to travel through it. (Gwen): Professor... Paradox? (Scientist): I haven't known my name for quite some time, although that works for me. (Bryce): So, Paradox, what is that creature doing here, and what does it want? (Paradox): Not sure yet, but we can find out. (Gwen): Hm... (Bryce): What is it? (Gwen): Well, I was thinking. The experiment that went down here gave Paradox time powers, and this alien has been here for about fifty years. (Bryce): So you think that the experiment made it? (Gwen): Indirectly. Like Paradox, it sucked something up and twisted it's DNA and gave it time powers. Only this one didn't have as much control. It has mutated farther than the Professor. (Paradox): That sounds valid to me. (Bryce): (snaps) I got it. We can stop the alien from appearing, if we stop it from sucking up whatever else it did. (Paradox): Good idea. I say we go now! They are swept away in a flash of blue light. Then they arrive in the same area, only it looks newer. (Bryce): We didn't move. (Paradox): Not in space- (Gwen): In time. The alien roars and glides towards them. (Bryce): Professor, hold it off while we shut it down. Paradox nods and catches the alien. Bryce and Gwen run inside the laboratory. They see the experiment going on, and a young Paradox with his partner in the room. An army general and a couple scientists are sitting in an observation area. (General): Begin the experiment, Professor. The assistant flips a switch, and the machine whirs to life. The a small blue portal opens inside the rounded crystal. The portal starts to extend, cracking the crystal. (General): Professor, is that supposed to happen? (Young Paradox): No, shut it down. (Assistant): I can't the lever's stuck. Young Paradox and his assistant struggle with the lever. The portal gets bigger, and goes passed the crystal. The portal creates a vortex and starts to suck up the room. Paradox and his assistant are lifted off the ground, but they grab onto a beam, stopping them. (Bryce): Go time! (slaps the Infinity) (Humungousaur): Back me up, Gwen. Humungousaur walks into the room, and stands near them two of them. The professor slips off the beam, and falls into the portal. (Young Paradox): Hugo!! Hugo starts to lose his grip. Humungousaur runs over and smashes the crystal, stopping the portal. He then let's Hugo down, and reverts. End Scene Paradox is holding off the alien, when a blue flash occurs, and Hugo takes the place of the alien. (Paradox): Hugo? (Bryce and Gwen run up) Look, it's my old assistant! Happy day! (Bryce): So he was the right thing. I was hoping because nothing else was getting sucked up. (Hugo): If it's not to much trouble, I'd like to go home. (Paradox): Don't worry, I'll take you. Oh, and Bryce.(He grabs the Infinity and pushes a few buttons) (Infinity): Necrofriggian DNA restored. (Bryce): Thanks, but how'd you- (Paradox): I have connections. (Paradox and Hugo teleport away.) (Gwen): I guess I'll see you around H.Q. goodbye. (Bryce): See ya. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Gwen Tennyson (first appearance) *Professor Paradox Villains *Hugo / Time Alien (reverted at the end) *The Circus Freaks **Thumbskull **Frightwig **Acid Breath Aliens *Spit Ball *Overflow (first appearance) *Jetray *Diamondhead *Big Chill *Humungousaur Trivia *Overflow makes his debut appearance. *Gwen makes her first appearance. *This is the first episode that Paradox and Bryce meet. *Hugo is reverted from his time alien form in the end. Category:BBO Category:Episodes Category:Brywarrior